minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Player with a Red Rose
Date: Unknown I was playing on a single player survival world in 1.2.12 Java Edition. I was wondering about the Nether when I found a fortress. It was my first time ever finding a Nether fortress, so I was excited to discover what was inside it despite the fact I already knew what it held from a lot of YouTube videos. I made my way on the southeast bridge and broke the floor beneath me. I found my self in a small hallway leading up to the center of the fortress. I went straight and took a left. That’s when I heard someone sprinting. I was simply walking, so I couldn’t have made the noise. I walked back to the center of the fortress and looked in all directions. No entity was insight. I continued my exploration, finding a nether wart farm. I also encountered a few blazes which I quickly took out with my diamond sword. And then ate some raw mutton to replenish some of my health that was burned away during the battle. I turned a corner and then I saw a blocky figure in the classic default skin holding a red rose. I took my hands off my keyboard and waited for the player to move. They didn’t. They just stood there, staring at me. I decided to act and type “hi” the chat. After more waiting, I got impatient and walked towards the player. About a second later my game crashed. I went back to the single player world list and clicked on the world again. I was where I left off, in the nether fortress in the exact same spot where I found the mysterious player. But he (or she) wasn’t there anymore. I continued to explore the fortress, hoping to see the player with the red rose again. After about ten minutes of searching, I found nothing. Disappointed, I hopped back into the nether portal and was transferred back to the overworld. Once I was back, I went to my house and gathered a few things to go mining. When I got out of the caves I noticed something wasn’t right. The world was bathed in fog. I checked the render distance and it was at 13, so the skies should have been clear with a few clouds floating about. I rushed back to my house. And when I got there I saw the strange entity from the nether. They just stood there as usual, completely still with a red rose in their right hand. I kept my distance in case my game would crash again if I got to close. I typed “hey” the chat. With no response, I typed a third time, “are you a player?” Suddenly, the entity began to move! It looked up and down, then slowly turned around to get a glimpse of its surroundings. Then it must have seen me. We came in eye contact and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Then the user ran off. I quickly followed it North, keeping a slow pace. I followed it all the way into a desert. It was nighttime by then, but I was just too curious to stop and find shelter. As I continued to walk, I was attacked by three zombies. After killing them I looked around to see the player-like entity was gone again. I thought that maybe it was heading in the same direction, so I continued to walk to wherever I was going. A short time later I came across random patches of grass, some with rose bushes on them. Yet I was still in the desert, so this was certainly unsettling. The world was becoming foggy again, and it was closing in on me. Thinking the fog might be dangerous, I dug underground and patched up the surface. I waited a few minutes, and then made my way up out of the 1x1 hole. I suddenly found myself in the nether again. I was scared, as well as confused. So, I left the game. A few days later, I received a message on my outlook account from somebody I didn’t know. Their name was Rose. The message said: Roses are red Diamonds are blue I think you are sweet And I’ll visit you soon But the thing that scared me the most about this message was, at the very bottom…it had my street address. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Shrautsticks